


Scandal.

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father is a prominent member of the MP, and one day he forces you to go to work with him to help file paperwork. You arrive and find that two Survey Corps members, Commander Erwin and Lance Corporal Levi, are staying in Mitras for a few days on military business. You and Levi hook up, and once he leaves you realize you've gotten into quite the predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal.

The crowd was rather animated and talkative, which was odd, considering the people of Mitras never cared for the procession of Survey Corps members through the wide, well-kept streets. But you supposed after the great feat of reclaiming Wall Maria, a loving crowd was to be expected. You stood shoulder to shoulder between your mother and younger sister, your three month old daughter wrapped up in a blanket and snuggled against your chest. You couldn’t help but faintly smile: today was the day your daughter was going to meet her father, the incredible man known as Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. Your smile widened as you remembered your first encounter with him all those months ago. 

It started off as an ordinary day. You had woken up, bathed, dressed in nice clothes that suited your figure well, and went down to breakfast with your family. Your father, a high-ranking member of the military police, had demanded you come to work with him that day because he "needed a temporary secretary to help him file reports.” You laughed now to think of how much you had protested, begging and throwing a silly little temper tantrum about how you didn’t want to go, that you and your friends were going to go get fitted for ball gowns that afternoon. But your father didn’t change his mind. So, with you in a foul mood and a gloomy expression on your face that your mother said would cause wrinkles, you set off to work with your father. 

You had arrived at the Military Police Headquarters a quarter before noon. You had acted nice to all of your father’s coworkers, but scowled at the once they couldn’t see you anymore. You felt like they somehow had a hand in dragging you to the headquarters that day. The first part of the day had been so _boring._ You felt like you were going to die and you made sure to complain every five seconds to your father. He had finally gotten fed up and asked you to go make him tea. You had smirked triumphantly and quickly left to get him something to drink.  

And on your way down to the kitchen was when you had run into the man who would steal your heart and take your virginity. 

He had stolen your breath almost immediately. You wanted to run your fingers through his clean, silky-looking black hair. You longed to be held by his toned body, his muscles showing slightly through his uniform. And mostly prominent to you, his eyes. Those intense, stormy, and beautiful grey-blue eyes that stared at you with surprise, at first, to see a high-class socialite in a military setting, but then changed to hunger for every meeting after your first. 

He was walking with another man, someone tall and fair-haired that was, in all honesty, quite attractive too. But you had your sights set on the shorter, darker man. The two men, obviously quite shocked to see a young lady of prestige in the building, stopped you and inquired about your presence. You told them your name, Duchess [First] [Last], daughter of one of the MP administrators, Duke [Last]. You went on to say your father had brought you into work to help him and that he had asked you to go make him some tea. 

The two men, Survey Corps members, as you identified them from their jackets, had believed you and introduced themselves as Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi. They were in Mitras for four days to work with the MPs on some project that was top secret. You had smiled and nodded, saying you understood that they couldn’t tell you everything and you offered to make them tea. Erwin had politely declined, but Levi accepted, much to your delight. You had departed from the men, excitedness and the beginnings of love fluttering in your stomach. 

You remembered being impatient as the tea brewed. You wanted it to be done quickly so you could go back and see Levi, but part of you wanted the tea to be absolutely perfect when you gave it to him. In the mean time, you had made sure your hair and make-up were perfect. You wanted to look your best for him. He and Erwin were stationed in a temp office on the floor above your father’s office, a fact you bemoaned greatly. After all, it meant you would have to try very hard to get away from your father to see Levi. Which you would gladly do, but the floor difference would make things difficult. 

The butterflies in your stomach wouldn’t stop as you had made your way up the staircase, getting closer and closer to Levi with every second. The office door was open and you let yourself in, brightly announcing you had brought tea. Levi and Erwin were going over some large piece of parchment, but you weren’t concerned with it. Daintily, recalling all the decorum lessons your mother had given you, you prepared a cup of tea for Levi and Erwin. You told the blond you knew he had declined but you had made an extra “just in case.” Levi’s slender fingers had brushed against yours as you handed him his cup of tea. The feeling of his rough fingers against your smooth hand had made you go into a fluster, blushing and stammering responses to his and Erwin’s statements towards you. You had left quickly, mortified and sure you looked like a silly little nit in front of Levi. But as your eyes stole a glance at the raven-haired man as you left the office, you saw a slight smirk on his face. 

To your pleasure, Levi and Erwin sat with your father, the MP Commander, and a few other high-ranking officers during supper that night at Headquarters. You had felt like your heart was going to explode when Levi decided to sit next to you. Nervous, you engaged him in polite conversation. He was far from the prestigious prince you had dreamed about since you were a little girl. He was rude, he was snarky, and he made the most inappropriate jokes. But talking with him at dinner, you fell head over heels in love. You had never met anyone like him before and his thoughtfulness in answering your questions made you admire him past his military record. He really listened to what you had to say and he responded in a way that made you know he truly thought about what you asked him. And you loved it. 

And you loved how he gave everyone the same, apathetic, slightly disgusted look when talking to them. Except for you. He had a look of vague amusement and consideration when speaking with you. It made you feel special. And within one day, you threw the old prince of your dreams out of the window and brought in this short, rude, but wonderful soldier. You enjoyed dinner and wished it had lasted longer. Eventually, your father finished his meal and had to return to work, calling you with him. You reluctantly left, waving goodbye to Levi as you followed your father back to his office. Light-headedness and the fluttering of butterflies in your stomach made it hard to walk, but you managed to make it back safely. Thoughts of Levi and nothing but him filled your mind. 

Your father was completely dumbfounded when you begged to accompany him to work the next morning. 

So the following day, you once again went to work with your father. But to your displeasure, you only ran into Levi a few times in the hallways. It was as if you two were searching for each other, both of your hearts seeking stolen moments with the other. He was always alone, so you always engaged him in playful, flirtatious banter that made him smirk. Levi replied in thinly-veiled innuendos that always made you giggle wildly and turn bright pink. With each little encounter you felt yourself fall more and more in love with him. When supper time came around, you were more than thrilled to once again sit with Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. You laughed, remembering how you had to force yourself not to run to the mess hall and walk with your father (you also recalled how angry and irritated you were that your father had been _so slow_ walking to the dining hall). 

Levi and Erwin were already there when you and your father arrived. You were enraged that the two spots next to Levi had been already taken, but luckily for you, the spot across from him was free. In public, his words no longer had a hint of naughtiness to them, which bored you a little. After all, he had gotten you so worked up throughout the day. So you had decided to take your revenge. While discussing political scandals with Erwin, you had slipped off your shoe and cautiously stretched your leg, rubbing against Levi’s foot. You watched out of the corner of your eye, seeing Levi’s own blue eyes widen a little in surprise, but his face not betraying his feelings. 

You continued talking with Erwin, your foot caressing Levi’s and his vice versa. You fought hard not to blush or melt into a giggling mess. You were playing footsie with Humanity’s Strongest Soldier! And only a seat away from your father and esteemed MPs, no less! You had heard rumors that couples did this during dinner parties, and it made your heart beat far too fast to think you were doing something so couple-y with Levi, a man you had just met the day before. 

Dinner ended, unfortunately, and you were forced to leave Levi behind. Once again, you waved goodbye to him, but once your father had his back turned, Levi devilishly smirked at you as if too say, “You better come back tomorrow.” Needless to say, your father was once again very surprised during the carriage ride home when you asked to return the next day. He allowed it, and told you he assumed you were interested in the Commander because of how much time you had spent talking to one another  during supper and how involved you both were in the conversation, and that if you wanted he could talk to Erwin about perhaps writing up an engagement between you two. You had to stop yourself from laughing out loud. You had simply smiled at your father and said that although you enjoyed the Commander’s company, you wanted to return so you could help with paperwork. And like the idiot your father was, he believed you. 

The next day was a dream. It hadn’t started out as such, though. Your father had a very important meeting to attend and at first you were thrilled, thinking it would mean being able to spend some quality alone time with Levi. But, as you sadly realized when you went to his and Erwin’s temp office to find it empty: a big meeting meant Levi had to attend too. So every hour, you took a break from the meaningless and stupid filing task your father gave you to go walk by the meeting room, praying it’d be over or at least Levi would be dismissed. 

And then finally, after four hours of waiting, you ran into Levi in a hallway. 

The meeting had “been shitty and redundant, telling me absolutely nothing new,” he had told you when you asked how it had went. He looked like he was in a foul mood, so you didn’t press for any more details. Not that you wanted them, anyway. You both teased and flirted with each other, your words becoming decreasingly ladylike and his thinly-veiled innuendos becoming less and less veiled. And then finally, the sexual tension bubbled over and he kissed you, right there in the middle of the hallway. You had gladly accepted him, melting into him and putting your arms around his shoulders. His lips were so soft and hot on yours, and you felt intoxicated and warmed by his kisses. 

The kisses gradually got more and more passionate and vicious, his tongue invading your mouth and your teeth biting his lower lip. He had opened the door to a supply closet and pushed you in, shutting the door quietly but hurriedly behind him. You were panting, looking at him with lusty, glossy [e/c] eyes. Your kisses started out gentle again, but as you eased into it and his hands started roaming your body and yours his, they once again turned feverish. 

He took you against a wall in that broom closet. It was all so _scandalous,_ you hadn’t even completely undressed for it. You had pulled down your panties and hitched up your skirt while he pulled his pants down. Even so, he knew all of the ways to make you putty in his hands, his personal plaything as he pleasured and toyed with your body. He whispered dirty words and sweet nothings in your ear the whole time, making your body feel like it was on fire and your heart, in between loud and quick beats, feel like it was soaring. He had to muffle your voice when you called out for him, and he muffled his own moans into the crook of your neck as he released himself inside of you. Not that any of that concerned you. All you could think about Levi and how much you loved him. 

You decided then and there that he was the man you wanted to marry and that night when you went to bed, all you could dream about was getting married to him and having the honor of being his wife. 

The next day was completely horrid. You had gone to work with your father again, your mood a strange mix of elation and despair. After all, it was Levi’s last day in Mitras and you didn’t want him to leave. But, you were thrilled at getting to see him again. You blushed every time you thought about that moment of passion in the broom closet, and part of you hoped that perhaps today you could properly make love with him. 

But your hopes were dashed when you went up to Levi and Erwin’s temp office, carrying a tray of tea to bring to them. Erwin sat alone in the office, no trace of Levi anywhere. There was a pressing matter back at the Survey Corps Headquarters and Levi had returned to Trost early to resolve it, Erwin explained to you as you prepared his tea. You nodded and replied that you understood, internally hoping you didn’t look too upset. You felt like you were going to start bawling then and there. You hadn’t had the chance to properly say goodbye and it hurt you to no end. But then Erwin had pulled an envelope out of his breast pocket, handing it over to you and saying Levi had asked him to give it to you. You thanked the blond man and eventually left. 

The letter was an apology from Levi, saying he regretted having to leave early and that he wasn’t able to say goodbye. He said he didn’t know when he would be returning to Mitras, but that when he would, he would tell you and that he would love to see you again (you recalled how madly your heart beat at that sentence and how you giggled like a lunatic). He gave you an address to write to, saying that he was very busy, what with paperwork and expeditions, but that he would make an effort to keep a correspondence with you if you wished to stay in contact. As soon as you returned to your father’s office, you wrote Levi a reply, saying you would love to see him again should he ever come back and that you wanted to start a correspondence. Before Erwin left that evening, you handed him your letter and asked him to give it to Levi. 

In the four weeks after meeting Levi, you and he only exchanged a handful of letters. He was always up to something, whether it was training the new recruits, paperwork, preparing for an expedition, or receiving visits from Queen Historia herself. You felt a little worried about him spending time with another woman, but you said nothing. You didn’t want to seem silly and overly attached to him. 

It became harder and harder to write for you. It all started when you had realized you missed your period one day. At first, you were extremely scared, but after talking to your older, married sister about your fears, she assured you it was probably fine. She said that sometimes sex messed with a girl’s menstrual cycle, and that although it was rare, if that was the case with her it must also be the case with you. It put your mind to a little more ease, but a week later when you started throwing up all day long and having a lot of mood swings, you started becoming worried again. 

Your family also started feeling uneasy as they saw you getting sicker and sicker. Despite your protests, your mother brought in the family physician to conduct a check up on you to see what the matter was. And that was when the doctor told your family, much to your embarrassment, that you were pregnant. 

Your parents had been furious, demanding to know who the father was and worrying if it was too late to get you married off now that you had a baby on the way, and what would happen to the family name once this got out. You were more worried about your future with Levi. When was he going to be able to return to Mitras to marry you? And would you start living on base with him, or would you have a home off base and he would travel to work? You weren’t worried at all about telling him about the pregnancy; your only concerns lied in what your future with him would look like. 

When asked who the father was, you felt a little reluctant telling your parents. With your father ranting about how he was going to make sure the father’s life was completely ruined and that he would live a miserable life for the rest of his days, you weren’t exactly jumping at the chance to reveal that Levi was the baby’s father. They were enraged when you refused to tell them, and sent you to your room while they discussed your options with the doctor. You didn’t hear anything from them for the rest of the day, and in fact you hadn’t even been allowed to leave your room. Servants brought you your lunch and dinner that day, and you were only allowed to see your sisters for a few minutes. 

You had written a letter to Levi, telling him about the baby and asking him to return to Mitras so you could get married and then run away with him to Trost. For you, there were no other options. All you wanted was to get married to Levi, settle down with him, and start a family. That’s all you wanted. But when you had given it to your sister to mail off for you, as was the norm, the servants intercepted it and tore it up before it even left the house. It was then you learned your parents had ordered them to cut all of your correspondence. 

Because the doctor had told them the abortionists in Mitras, and Wall Sina in general, were not reliable and loud-mouthed about their patients, your parents figured it would be the best for you to have the child. You felt like it was a small victory, and you were beyond ecstatic that you were being allowed to have and keep your baby. But, for the duration of your pregnancy and few months beyond it you were to stay under house arrest, as your family would tell the community that you were dreadfully ill. Your older sister and her husband volunteered to fake a pregnancy in order to explain a new addition to the family, and, if you wanted, adopt the child once he or she was born. You declined their offers, much to your parents’ anger. You felt like that was disassociating with your baby, and that was _not_ what you wanted to do. 

Despite your parents’ rudeness towards you and your violent morning sickness, you loved every single day of your pregnancy. You felt so special, carrying the child of the man you loved. Your only wish was that he was there to see your child grow. You were a little overzealous, measuring the size of your midsection everyday to see how big your tummy was. It made you smile when your tummy got bigger and bigger as the baby grew and dreams of motherhood started floating around in your head. You did feel pangs of depression every so often, wishing Levi was there beside you to be with you and watch the pregnancy develop, especially once the baby started kicking. You could imagine him, hands on your baby bump, looking in amazement as the child kicked and moved inside of you. You were lonely, and you wanted him to be beside you. 

You had tried several times to get word out to him, but all attempts ended in failure, either with your mother catching you writing a letter or the finished letter being found by your servants and destroyed, sometimes in front of you. As the months went on, you started to get worried as you started to realize that it was a possibility Levi would never know you were in the family way, or why you had stopped writing to him. But you were determined to stay positive and you swore to yourself that you would tell Levi and become his wife one day. 

Labor was the most horrible experience of your life. You had never felt so much pain before. You were screaming and crying, silently praying to God to ease the pain and to bring Levi home to you. It broke your heart to have the baby without him, but it was out of your hands. Despite your sisters beside you during labor, you had never felt so alone in your life. But after hours and hours of pain and pushing, you heard a loud, wailing cry, and it was all over. The doctor cut the cord and washed the crying baby as you gasped for air, finally having a chance to rest. Your heart melted as you held your child, a little girl, for the first time. And you sobbed hysterically, wishing Levi was there with you to welcome your daughter into the world. It was then you realized with the way things were, you were most likely never going to marry Levi and he would never know about his little baby girl. 

And that’s why you threw a complete tantrum three months later when you heard that the Survey Corps scouts were going to be in town. This was your one opportunity to see Levi again, and inform him of everything he had missed in the past year. Finally, your parents’ walls crumbled down and they agreed to let you go to the heroes’ procession. 

Your daughter starting stirring a little while you stood on the sidewalk with your sisters and mother. “Shh, shh, little one. It’s okay, little angel, it’s okay,” you cooed, kissing the top of her head. Your daughter’s small tuft of black hair tickled your lips. She was going to grow up to look like her father, you just knew it. She had his hair color and you had a hunch her eyes were going to be his blue color, but everything else seemed to come from you. 

The crowd started cheering as Commander Erwin and his troops got closer and closer to you. Your eyes were shining with hope, searching amongst the soldiers for Levi. You didn’t search for long, as he was just behind Erwin, next to a brunette woman and a brunet boy. The butterflies in your stomach started acting up as you saw the love of your life getting closer and closer. _He hasn’t changed a bit! He still looks the same. But God, does it feel so good to just be able to see him again,_ you thought, starting to wave at them soldiers. The brunet boy saw your hysterical waving, and waved back to you genially, giving you a warm smile. _Levi, look over here! Honey, I’m here! I’ve been waiting for you,_  you silently called out. The brunet boy turned to Levi, saying something that must have peaked the black-haired man’s interest. A group of tall MPs crowded in front of you and your family, blocking you from view. _Oh COME ON! That’s not fair,_ you protested, unable to see Levi anymore.  

“Hey, are you ready to put our operation into plan?” your little sister whispered to you. You nodded. “Mother, I want to go to a candy store! Can [First], Sissy, her husband, and I go to the one a few blocks down? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!” your sister begged your mother loudly. 

“Sweetheart, it’ll be so crowded -” 

“But I want candy! Please please please _PLEASE?!”_ your sister begged, jumping up and down. Your mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Fine, fine. You’re giving me a migraine. Go, but be back by supper. And don’t spoil your appetite, okay?” she said. Your sister squealed excitedly for the both of you, and you five made your way down the crowded sidewalk, parallel to the soldiers marching by. 

“That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be,” your older sister commented wryly. 

“I know, Sissy! That was a piece of cake!” your little sister commented. 

“Robert, are you sure you’re going to be fine supervising Baby Sis in the candy shop while we go find the Captain?” your older sister asked her husband. 

“I’ll be fine,” he waved it off. “You three girls just be safe, okay?” 

“We got that down,” your sister said. The two of you departed from Robert and your little sister, heading towards the MP Headquarters, where the Survey Corps was heading to. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, [First]?” 

“Of course I’m sure! I’ve been waiting for this for so long! I’m not backing down now,” you replied confidently, looking ahead at the scouts regrouping in front of the headquarters. Many of them were off of their horses, talking to each other in small clusters. Your heart was beating so incredibly fast as you got closer and closer. You couldn’t see Levi, but you could see Commander Erwin talking to that brunet boy. Mustering up your courage, you approached the two, smiling broadly. 

“Commander, it’s great to see you again, sir!” you greeted him genially, giving him a small half-curtsy. He smiled widely at you, blue eyes taking in the small bundle in your arms. 

“Miss [Last], it’s great to see you again as well,” he replied politely, giving you a small bow. “How is your father doing?” 

“He’s doing quite well, thank you. Sir, I was wondering if you could tell me where Captain Levi is?” Erwin’s smile deepened, and he nodded. The brunet, you realized with an internal laugh, looked very confused as to what was going on. 

“Yes, do you remember where our temp office was last time we stayed here? Levi should be in there or on his way there,” he answered you. You beamed up at him. 

“Thank you very much, sir! Oh, and congratulations on your great feat!” you added as an afterthought. He chuckled and nodded. 

“Thank you,” he said. You smiled at him and then hurriedly entered the headquarters, power walking to the temp office. Your heart was racing, excited beyond belief that you were going to see Levi again, and this time introduce him to his child. 

“I’ll wait in the stairwell,” you sister murmured to you outside of the temp office. You nodded, and with a deep breath, knocked on the door. 

“What the hell do you want?” Levi’s baritone voice demanded from the other side of the door. _Oh, just wanna pop in to say hi, nothing big,_ you snarkily thought. With a grin, you opened the door and walked in. Levi had his back to the door, dusting off the bookshelves that lined the windows. “Tch. Thanks for stating your name and business,” he said sarcastically as you shut the door behind  you. 

“Oh, sorry. Duchess [First] [Last], reporting for duty, sir,” you replied, laughing as he started and dropped his feather duster. You ran to him as he turned around to face you. You threw your free arm around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His lips were just as soft and warm as they had been the last time and the butterflies in your tummy wouldn’t stop freaking out. Initially, he was quick to kiss you back, but once he realized there was something in between you to he gently pushed you away to get a good look at it. Complete and utter shock painted his face as he saw the little baby snuggled against your chest. 

“Uh, [First] . . .” he asked, voice trailing off as he pointed to the baby. You giggled, running a free hand through his hair. 

“Do you remember when we made love in that broom closet a year ago? Well, little Luciana’s the result of that!” you told him as he leaned back against the desk. You frowned as he remained silent, staring at the floor, wide-eyed. “L-Levi? What’s wrong?” 

“I didn’t expect to return to Mitras to find out I’m a father,” he replied quietly, before looking up at you, almost accusingly. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

“I tried, but my parents made me stop writing people. Levi, you know if I had my way I would have told you right after I found out.” you said. He said nothing, eyes flickering between you and Luciana. "Would you like to hold her?" you asked him cautiously, almost afraid of what he’d say. This wasn’t going like you had dreamed it would. Slowly, he nodded, reaching out for his daughter. You carefully placed Luciana in his arms, not letting go until you saw he had a good grip on her. She wriggled a little in his arms, trying to get comfortable. Levi's face was as calm as always, an unreadable expression in his eyes as he watched his daughter look up at him. She cooed, a small hand extending to try and reach his face. You noticed the minuscule tremor in his hand as he offered his thumb for Luciana to hold. She grasped it tightly and Levi let his hand close over hers. The tips of your lips turned up in a smile as you watched Levi bond with his daughter. 

"A military base isn't a place to raise a kid," he said quietly, breaking the silence. "Especially the Survey Corps base." 

"I-I guess," you replied, dread and fear building in your stomach. _What's he getting?_

"And I can't stay in Mitras with you and Luciana, [First]," he went on. "I -" 

"What, so you're just gonna leave me?!" you blurted out. "I gave you everything, and you're just going to leave?! I waited for you, I went out of my way to talk to you and stay in contact, I fought tooth and nail to try and contact you when I was pregnant, I gave birth to your kid all alone, and you're just going to shove everything I ever did back in my face like it's nothing?!" 

"That's not -" 

"I sacrificed everything for you!" you mowed over him, not registering his words. Your fear was in control. "I gave up my future so I could settle down and start a family with you! And now you don't want anything to do with us? What kind of a -" You were silenced by Levi crashing his lips against yours. He bit down on your bottom lip, tugging at it as he pulled away. 

"Will you shut up for five seconds to let me finish talking?" he demanded, his face remaining close to you. Luciana started to squirm in his arms, as if sensing the tension between you two. You reached to grab her, but Levi simply repositioned his daughter, letting her head rest on his shoulder while his arm rested under her bottom to support her. 

"For a complete dick you're good with kids," you said spitefully, watching as he placed a hand on Luciana's back to make sure she wouldn't topple out of his arms. 

"I'm thirty-five, [First], I've held babies before. I know what I'm doing," he replied. "Now, as I was saying before you lost your shit, I don't want to raise Luciana at Headquarters and me moving to Mitras is out of the question." 

"So what're you getting at?" you demanded. He rolled his eyes at you. 

"So impatient. The closest village to headquarters is about an hour's ride away. It's decent, and housing doesn't cost an arm and a leg. It's not as close as I'd like, but we could get a house there and raise Luciana together." 

"So . . . So you _want_  to raise her with me?" you asked, feeling the dread and worry melting away as he nodded. 

"I thought I made that obvious when I suggested we move in together," he snarked, making you giggle slightly. 

"We're leaving tomorrow night. Does that give you enough time to pack and get everything in order?" You bit your lip and looked to the ground. "What? I could talk to Erwin and see about staying behind in order -"

"No, it's not that," you began. "It's that I don't know what to tell my parents. Or rather, if they'll let me go be with you." 

"Just run away, then," he suggested. Your breath hitched as you stared at him incredulously. _I've waited too long to hear those words,_ you swooned as your heart melted into a puddle. You placed a chaste kiss on his lips before resting your head on his free shoulder. 

"I'd love to." 

*The Next Night* 

Luciana started squirming your arms, making noises of discontent. 

"Shh, shh honey, you'll wake up my parents," you whispered urgently, starting to rock back and forth in your wrought iron chair. You were sitting on your balcony, a large knapsack of your things on your back as you waited for Levi to come for you two. It was as if Luciana's cries summoned Levi, as he landed gracefully onto your balcony not two seconds later. You stood up quickly and crossed over to him, careful not to run into his maneuver gear as you embraced and kissed him. 

“You’re ready?” he asked, and you nodded in confirmation. 

“Let’s hurry,” you told him, still trying to calm Luciana, who was steadily getting louder. The brunet boy from earlier landed on the balcony a few feet away from you three. 

“Eren will take you down, and I can take Luciana,” he instructed you. You raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you sure you can work your gear and keep her safe and secure?” you asked, not exactly thrilled about his proposition. He rolled his eyes at you. 

“I wouldn’t offer to do it if I thought I’d fuck up and accidentally kill our daughter,” he told you. You shortly exhaled and handed over Luciana. A pang of jealousy hit you; as soon as she was placed in her father’s arm, her cries immediately stopped. _Oh, she’s going to be a daddy’s girl,_ you thought as you approached Eren and hugged him close, ready for the descent down. You glanced at Levi and saw he had Luciana hugged close to his chest as his gear cables shot out, latching onto the roof of a building across the street and flying off. Eren followed his suit, following your lover. It was then you decided you never wanted to try out maneuver gear. Flying through the air like this was not your thing. 

Levi reached the ground first and was steadily swaying gently, waiting for you and Eren by some horses as you two touched down by him. You walked over, arms open to take Luciana back. 

“I can hold her for a while; just hold her while I get on my horse,” he replied, handing her over and once his back was turned, you silently laughed, looking at him with a smile. _He’s adorable,_ you thought. As soon as he was situated, he reached out for his daughter. You handed her back to him and got on the spare horse Levi and Eren brought. You four started riding through the dark, empty streets of Mitras, working your way to the gate. You sneaked a peek at Levi: he had Luciana cradled in his arms, a small smile on his lips as he gazed down on here. 

“We did good, didn’t we?” you asked him, nudging your horse to get closer to his. He lightly chuckled. 

“We did. She’s just as pretty as her mother,” he said, grinning at you. You broke out into a large grin and giggled. You reached out for his hand, and he readjusted Luciana so he could hold her with one arm and hold your hand at the same time. 

You couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the night as your new, small family made their way to the gate. The future looked bright, and for the first time in months, you felt truly content with life.


End file.
